


Baby Fever

by Lewdbot (Nitrobot)



Series: VenomCat Smut [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Felicia is a literal sex kitten, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Symby is just trying to help, eddie doesn't know why he likes being called daddy, or why his two girlfriends want a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Lewdbot
Summary: "Daddy, you're gonna be a daddy."Eddie thought he was finally getting used to life with both his alien and human girlfriends... then they both started wanting him to get the latter pregnant. Cause it turns out naming yourself after an animal that goes into heat comes with some side effects...Not the weirdest thing he's ever come home to, but close enough.(follows on from the events of BWRAA but is not a canon "sequel" to it)





	1. Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks to RevivedWerewolf for that quote in the summary and for fucking murdering me on the spot with it)
> 
> To start off with, this fic is NOT CANON to anything else non-smutty I have planned for the VenomCat. What this means is, future fics that will continue the story of BWRAA and develop the relationship between these three further will have nothing to do with this one, or other "non-canon" fics. I do plan for Eddie and Felicia to eventually have a kid, but this fic will not "officially" get her pregnant for future stories. This is purely standalone smut for the sake of smut.
> 
> I have about 3 or 4 extra parts in mind which will get progressively kinkier while still being all about Felicia wanting to be bred. We'll see how quickly I get around to writing them.

Most men didn’t mind if their girlfriends acted a little different than usual. Some would just write it off as hormones. Some would call it quirky, and maybe even find it cute. Eddie almost always fell into the latter group. He couldn’t help but think everything Felicia did was cute. Not to mention that he'd had an alien symbiote as his other ( _literal_ Other) girlfriend for almost a year now, so 'different' didn't really mean all that much to him by now.

Except that, recently, Felicia had been acting... _very_ different.

Whether or not it had been going on for a while, slowly growing within her until it started to show through, or if it had literally seized her in the space of the last few hours, he only noticed it that first evening. He’d come home- to _their_ home, which was something he kept being surprised over- and found her lying on their couch, in their living room. Not a surprising way to find her; nowadays she didn’t spend as many nights on the roofs in leather, and if she did she usually had Venom by her side.

She’d raised her head to greet him, and as he leaned down to kiss her Symby bubbled up through his skin to slip down his arm and wrap around her shoulders. He was never the only one who missed Felicia when they left her behind. Sometimes Symby would even chose to stay with her, if Eddie didn’t need a symbiote for his day, and he’d feel invisible sparks on his skin every other hour, of Symby letting him know from afar how their lady was feeling. He was sure Symby did the same for Felicia when she was with him, reassuring her he was okay (interesting, how literally dying made people a lot more concerned about you).

Eddie had to smile, even now feeling Felicia’s silent relief and Symby’s contentment as she re-energised herself from a new source of neurotransmitters. Last year he’d had no-one, not even friends and definitely not any girlfriends, and now he had two. Felicia once told him that he had too much love to give to just one. He tried to remember that whenever he thought he was just being greedy.

“You hungry, sweetie?” He was in the kitchen, not very hungry himself but looking for something to keep Symby sated. Felicia had been quiet this whole time, only mumbling responses whenever he spoke, and she still couldn’t manage much more than that when he called out to her. Symby had a different answer though, and with a flash of black across the floor she was soon pulling herself back into Eddie, squeezing past his pores to fill his veins. He heard her stomach rumbling through his own, but it was something else making her shudder in his cortex as she curled into the base of his skull. She waited until he was in the middle of spreading out some chocolate on bread for her before she voiced it.

**_“Something is different about her tonight, Eddie...”_ **

He paused, lowering his voice and looking sideways to where he could feel Symby rolling against his shoulder. “In what way?”

 **_“Increased body temperature. High concentrations of estrogen and oxytocin in her bloodstream.”_ ** For once she didn’t surge down his arm to devour the very unhealthy sandwich as soon as it was made. **_“And she’s purring.”_ **

Eddie froze again with a chocolate-coated knife hovering over the counter.

“...Purring?”

**_“Yes, that’s what I said.”_ **

“Like a _cat_?”

 **_“Well, she_ ** **is** **_called Black Cat.”_ ** Symby didn’t seem to think it was nearly as strange as she should have, but then again she probably just saw all mammals as the same. Whether they were breathing or walking or barking or purring, all she used to care about was how they tasted. Nowadays she’d thankfully moved on to a much more manageable diet, as shown by how she dripped down his hand and absorbed every trace of food in her way while Eddie was busy trying to figure out why the hell their girlfriend was _purring_ , and whether or not he should be seriously worried about it _._

“She’s... probably just tired,” he told himself. He’d heard of people getting weird when they needed a nap, and he was reassured in his theory when he went back to sit with her. Felicia only moved to put her head in his lap as he sat down, cushioning herself across his thigh, and there she stayed as he vainly flicked through the TV. Even now that he had more than 12 channels to choose from, there was _still_ absolutely nothing worth watching on any of them. One of them even somehow had _worse_ than nothing.

“If this is what passes for news nowadays, count me the hell out.” Eddie tossed the remote aside in disgust at the fourth nightly Spider-Man ‘exclusive’ in a row. Just the sight of red and blue was enough to make him feel nauseous, and Symby hissed in agreement as she crawled across his shoulder to where she didn’t need to look at the TV.

“It’s only worth watching if we’re in it…”

He’d thought Felicia had fallen asleep in his lap by now, his fingers absently stroking her thick white hair, but she yawned and stretched her arms out to show otherwise. One hand lazily fell back down while the other caught his cheek, softly caressing the thin scratch of stubble there. He held the back of her hand and caressed it back, staring down into those sleepy blue eyes. Her long legs occupied the other half of the couch, left bare up to her thighs, where the edge of the shirt (one of his, actually, large enough on her to look more like a dress) that covered the rest of her ended. Once again, even though they’d been together for months now, he was struck by just how beautiful she was. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, and hoped that he wouldn’t.

As he ran his other hand back through her hair, combing the platinum tresses that tumbled across his lap, it passed by her own cheek as she leaned into his touch. Through his palm, he noticed something. There was a vibration passing under her skin, from somewhere deep in her throat. Then he heard it, a rumble that he’d thought was from somewhere outside.

And then he realised, Symby had been serious.

“Felicia, are you… purring?”

She slowly blinked her eyes back open, a haze glued over her narrow irises.

“Am I? I didn’t notice…” Felicia pulled herself up from his lap, using his wide shoulders as leverage to sit between his legs and rest her head on his chest instead. He could still feel the purring, if that was what it really was (but what else could it have been?), through his shirt, through his skin and right down to his muscle fibers. She rubbed her cheek in more, nuzzling close to his heart as if she knew the effect she had on it, while her fingers lazily slipped down his abs and left sparks on his skin. By the time they reached his crotch, it was already half hard.

“You’re _very_ affectionate tonight, baby... ” Eddie groaned in her ear, spreading his legs as she traced the bulge in his pants. Usually she’d just kiss him until he had no choice but to pin her down, or wait until she had him in the bedroom to torture him. Felicia wrapped her free arm around the back of his neck, as if sensing Symby was there too, and pressed tired kisses along his jaw. Her hand threatened to pull his waistband out of the way.  

“Are you complaining?” she whispered.

“Fuck, no.” Eddie caught hold of her chin to pull her lips into his, smiling around each kiss as she teased him with her tongue before eventually opening her mouth to him. She was purring louder, a ripple across his tongue, and she tasted… sweeter than usual. Warmer. Her whole body was warm, just like Symby had said; as if she had a fever, but she didn’t seem sick. If anything, it was like a burst of energy seized hold of her as she returned each deep kiss twofold, and her hand went into his pants to tease him even further, not breaching any further past his underwear.

Well, two could play at that game (three, counting the symbiote who was just patiently waiting for her cue). Her body scorched through the loose fabric under his hand as he dragged it down her back, digging into the small of it to make her gasp before reaching her thighs and pulling the hem of the shirt over her hips. As he did so he probed for the edge of her panties, something lacy and stolen that she’d dare him to rip off… only to find bare skin. Bare, wet skin.

“...Someone’s not wearing any underwear.” He released her mouth in surprise, more at how wet she was already. His fingers only teased the outer edge of her folds, and a thick sheen of slick covered them as he pulled them away.

Felicia smiled, innocently as she straddled him and started pulling the rest of the shirt over her head. “Didn’t notice that, either,” she lied, pressing her naked breasts against his huge chest as soon as they were free.

“Oh, I think you did…” Eddie let the symbiote strip him, black ooze tugging his shirt away and dripping down Felicia’s back, gathering between her legs to rub thin tendrils into her pussy. Symby always took her off guard, even when she saw the goo leaving his body and surging towards hers. Felicia arched her back, forcing Eddie’s head to be smothered in her breasts as she held on tightly to his hair. As the symbiote made her tremble she also helped her host pull his pants out of the way, freeing his cock before swarming around it. Eddie always had to hold back a curse when the symbiote squeezed his dick, forming a tight seal around the head as a black condom of sorts.

Through the slits of her eyes, Felicia saw the symbiote preparing him for sex and reached a hand down to squeeze his dick even tighter. Eddie winced, not entirely in protest, as she blocked Symby from sealing him off.

“Don’t cover it…” She panted, arching again as the symbiote pulled away from her hand but didn’t stop lapping at her thighs. “I want you.. to put a baby in me, Eddie…”

He was otherwise occupied by her left breast, the smaller one (his favourite cause of how much more sensitive it was), so he didn’t hear her at first. What he thought he heard froze him in his tracks.

“...Come again?” he asked around a mouthful of nipple. His tongue was cruelly yanked away as Felicia forced his head up.

“ _You_ cum. Inside me. Right now.” She held his head with fingers curled tightly through his hair, biting her lip as the symbiote obliviously kept teasing her. She was smiling… but not from humour. That was what told Eddie, like a cold slap across his face, that this wasn’t a joke.

“...You're serious.”

Felicia held his gaze captive, and nodded with heavy breaths. “I want your baby, Eddie… I want to make you a daddy. If you’ll let me…” Her hips idly thrusted at empty air, barely holding back from sliding her down on his cock. Between wanting nothing more than to fuck her and dreading the consequences of it, Eddie was frozen. Was she ill after all? Being possessed by some kind of fertility alien from the negative dimension (or whatever shit was happening this week that the news was too obsessed with Parker to notice)? It had to be _something_ that made this come out of nowhere. They’d never talked about kids. They’d never even talked about marriage yet (as much as Eddie liked to think about it…). What was a man supposed to do when his girlfriend had him literally caught between a rock and a hard dick?

Above all... he was most worried about what he felt at being called Daddy.

 _‘That_ really _shouldn’t be turning me on…’_ But it was, enough so that he knew he’d only think about how weird it was much later on.

Symby finally noticed that her host was almost rendered catatonic, buying him some time to find an answer to what the hell was going on by delving deeper into Felicia, while parts of herself retreated back into his brain.

**_“I see what it is now, Eddie… she wants to reproduce. Her body begs for it.”_ **

_‘Yeah, I can see that too…’_ It was hard to speak to her in his head with all his blood being so far from his brain.

 **_“Like a mammal in heat,”_ ** Symby went on, “ **_all she can think about is her offspring.”_ **As if any kind of logical explanation would have made this any less difficult.

_‘I… I don’t know if I should-”_

_“_ **_Do you want to?”_ **

He didn’t answer, didn’t know if he could _._

 ** _“We both love this woman, Eddie,”_** Symby pressed as she kept Felicia mewling with distracted tendrils. **_“As much as we love each other. And I can sense the answer… you want a child with her. The urge is in you. Why do you hesitate?”_**

Eddie had hoped the symbiote could see for herself why he was so conflicted. He’d wanted a family, long ago. Before Venom. Before he lost Annie… since she’d gone, he hadn’t thought of having one with any other woman. The nightmares would taunt him about it, the family that he could have had with the woman he should have been with. It was why he’d hated Carnage so much, him and the others who thought they knew what they were getting into with symbiotes. They were Venom’s spawn, his children only in name, yet just as monstrous as him.

If they were all evil… what would his _real_ child turn out to be?

And yet… he wanted to see it. He wanted to be proven wrong. He wanted it with Felicia, the only woman who’d ever accepted him as the monster he was, who apparently wanted a baby with him despite the monster it might be. This was what they both wanted. He could see it in her eyes: past the glaze of lust was an everlasting softness not many men were allowed to see. It could sharpen itself to a dagger in a glare with just the slightest twitch of her pupils, but for now it was dormant. It was sweet. It was begging him to give in.

“Eddie?” Only a few seconds had passed, and Felicia must have noticed the distant stare he had when he and the symbiote spoke, maybe even could have heard some of it. He snapped attention back to her. Sweat trickled down her bare skin, between her quivering cleavage. She wasn’t quite frowning, not quite pouting either; her lips damp and dimpled where both of their teeth had bitten down. Symby swarmed between her legs, a web of ink that followed the path of her sweat as it dripped down between them, joining them both together with her presence...

His cock throbbed. God, she was gorgeous. He’d be happy if their kid was even half as beautiful as her. He still held her hips, hands glued there by their symbiote. Digging his fingers deep into her skin, he easily flipped her body so he was on top, pinning her down on the couch so her head was on the other side’s armrest. His bare shaft lay on top of her pussy, long and hard as he rubbed it along her soaked folds and pressed into her clit. With a hand on her lower back pushing her chest against his, he growled in her ear.

“Call me that again.”

Felicia panted and licked her lips, legs shaking from the sensation of the cock grinding into her. She had to hold on to the back of his neck as his symbiote spread up her arms. “You mean… Daddy?” she whispered, grinning as he groaned, knowing exactly what she was doing to him even in her daze.

“Yeah…” He latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling while Symby left only small stretched strands along his strained muscles, covering them both in melting patches of herself. It took almost a minute for Felicia to get any words out from the moans.

“Fuck... me, Daddy… cum in me…”

Eddie stopped grinding, resting his dick on her clit as an electric arc shot through him. He deflated against her, but only from his lungs. How could one word from her make him feel so good... and why did it have to be _that_ word?!

 _‘Eddie, the fact that you still have an even worse boner right now is a sign that you have some serious repressed issues,’_ his brain, the one part of it that wasn’t occupied by symbiote and hormones, told him.

 _‘Make this woman cum right fucking now,’_ that frenzy of symbiote and hormones in his blood told him instead. He could only listen to one of them, and he made his choice as he pulled back and hooked her leg over his hip, easily spreading her open as he slipped inside-

“Mmmh… ffff _fuck_ , Felicia…”

Without Symby covering his cock, even as thin as she would go, feeling Felicia squeeze around him so warm and wet and tight… that sealed it for him. He’d fuck her like this for as long as she’d let him. And he wasn’t the only one enjoying it.

“Yes… fuck yes, Eddie!” Felicia held on so tight that Eddie felt his skin almost tearing. “Fill me up, Daddy… I need you, I need… your cum…” She squirmed aimlessly under him, mewling from his cock spreading her and the symbiote pooling around her tits. Her fingers were either clawing down his broad back or buried in his hair, pleading him to keep licking along her neck as he thrusted in deep, deep, each spasm and squeeze from her echoing around his cock.

“Oh God, Felicia…” Eddie could hear his heart throbbing in his head as he pounded her, balls slapping against her thighs and aching with the need for release. She was so wet that the only friction he could get was from how tight she was around him, each thrust bringing forth a wave of spasms that pulled him back in. He wanted to kiss her, but that would mean covering up her desperate moans. He wanted to go faster, but that would mean making it end early. He wanted to cum, _God,_ he wanted to feel her pull him in so deep that he’d never get back out.

Symby, meanwhile, was trying to find purchase to climb up his body. She covered both of their chests in a thin layer of goo and stretched across his back where it wasn’t being torn by Felicia’s nails, crawling along his spine and dripping down his jaw from his neck with Venom’s teeth and tongue surging down to replace his own. He felt his mouth morph, jagged fangs growing under the tongue he lashed across them, and his growls were twisted into hissing snarls. Even with her eyes closed, Felicia smiled through her moans because she recognised that sound. His tongue reached around her face and held it, fingers turned into claws leaving deep marks on her skin, and his fangs grazed her cheek as his hot breath gusted across it.

“ **Daddy wants to hear you scream, baby…”** If he wasn’t already grinning, Felicia’s response would have done it. He didn’t pull out the Venom voice often solely because it was so powerful; in this instance he swore the apartment walls were shaking as much as her own from how loudly she moaned. The symbiote didn’t completely make him Venom, leaving his most active muscles bare and enough of his head uncovered so Felicia could still grip his hair and score her nails down his back as she bucked into him.

“Do it, Eddie… yes… yes, ahh…fuck!”

 **“Felicia… mmmhm, you ffffeel so good…”** He licked along her face as his tongue snaked down her cleavage, lapping at her neck and then her breasts the further down her body it went. Felicia had reached her breaking point: she lifted herself up with hands behind her back to angle his cock and the tendrils around it close to her clit as he kept on thrusting. After so many climaxes she barely had the strength to keep herself up, falling back on the armrest as Eddie grabbed her hips for his final thrusts, pulling her up and down and watching his cock disappear back into her wetness as it came closer and closer to bursting-

But then he stopped. He held her still, just as his dick was on the edge of her pussy, watching it pulse and drip with her juices. It took every ounce of strength to not keep going, but his strength faded with the urge as a sharp, sudden awareness bubbled up through the thick mist of arousal clouding his head.

 _‘What the hell am I doing…?’_ He was going to cum in her. He was going to _impregnate_ her if he kept going. They hadn’t talked it through, they hadn’t even brought up kids before as a possibility, there was clearly something wrong with Felicia and he’d just gone along because she asked him _oh God what the hell was he doing?!_

 **_“Were making a family, Eddie.”_ **Symby didn’t seem to realise it was a rhetorical question, nor that the logical answer did absolutely nothing to calm him down. If anything it only made him panic even more, a new brand of sweat breaking out all over him as he knelt there trying to fight off an imminent orgasm.

 _‘I… I can’t. Not yet.’_ His neurons were skipping over their pathways, making his thoughts stutter. He could feel them throbbing in his head, though maybe that was more from Symby’s confusion showing through.

 **_“What?”_ ** And no wonder she was so confused; here he was with a beautiful woman, with both loves of his life, and he was trying _not_ to cum. It went against everything Symby knew about pleasure between humans. By contrast, Eddie still knew almost nothing about how symbiotes reproduced. Was that why Symby didn’t understand why this was so… absolutely _terrifying_?

 _‘I can’t do it, Symby. I’m… God, I’m not ready for this.’_ He finally pulled out with a hiss, still holding Felicia’s legs apart as her grasping, empty pussy taunted him with its wetness.

 **_“But… you’re so close.”_ **Symby was only glued to Felicia now as she whimpered and moaned and shuddered, still not comprehending the change of pace. Eddie’s head was still too lost to his cock to explain it to her, so all he cared about now was getting it out into something safe.

 _‘Which is why I need you to cover me... please.’_ Eddie resisted the urge to touch his cock, knowing he’d just push it back into Felicia whether or not it was protected. Symby was reluctant, he could tell even before she so slowly obeyed, but he tugged her down over his dick as Felicia started getting desperate.  

“Please, Daddy… I want you…” She squeezed her legs around his hips, tempting him in every way she knew and some ways he’d never even known until then. The amount of effort it took to hold back… Eddie was shaking as he kissed her.  
“I know, baby… I’m almost there…” He was truthful about that at least, giving himself to her as fully as he was still willing to. He resumed his pace, betting on getting it over with as quickly as possible, easily bringing himself back to the peak with his head in her neck and his moans on her throat and then-

 _Squirt._ He emptied into Symby just as he’d done so many times before, lodged so deep inside Felicia that hopefully she wouldn’t notice the barrier between them both, and his mind went just as blank as he fell down. The same awareness was surrounding him again as his climax ebbed away, not as sharp as before, much more hushed in the background static of his brain that Symby usually occupied. She was there, but her silence made everything else much more deafening.

Eddie pulled out slowly, both to not disrupt Felicia’s reverie and to not risk Symby breaking apart around him. He hissed out a sigh of relief when he saw the black around his cock was intact, no sign of leakage, but that was the only thing he was relieved about that night. He gulped, so much sweat and anxiety spent against Felicia that he was feeling light-headed, and Symby wasn’t available to keep his head up.

He didn’t know what to feel. Good? Of course he felt _good_ , but… this was a weird night. His girlfriend started purring and demanding he knock her up out of nowhere. His _symbiote_ wanted him to do it just as badly. And he just found out he got turned on by being called Daddy.

What a fucking night indeed.

“...Guess we learned something new about each other today, huh?” Despite the doubt that seized him before, Eddie had to laugh as he collapsed back on the couch, panting as his muscles idly kept flexing as if he was still inside her. He looked at her still splayed on the other half of the couch, her thighs glistening and chest rising up and down. That was the only movement from her.

“Babe?” He pulled himself to lean over her, and laughed again at the quiet snores whistling from her. He’d literally fucked her to sleep. Soft moans echoed each snore, as if she was still in the wake of an orgasm, and her sleepy smile wouldn’t budge. He leaned in closer, effortlessly lifting her up so her head was nestled on his shoulder and her legs were draped over his arm.

“Let’s get you to bed, kitten.” Maybe she’d be back to normal after a good night’s rest… and hopefully wouldn’t remember much of tonight. As he carried her, the symbiote went wordlessly into his bloodstream, bathing in his pounding arteries while his heart struggled to keep up with his afterglow. Though Symby didn’t say anything, Eddie could tell she was somewhat disappointed.

 


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kitten is getting hornier and daddy is getting possessive

As it turned out, a good night’s sleep did not put Felicia back to normal. If anything, it only made her… ‘condition’ even worse.

Eddie found this out when he woke up to her rubbing his cock, still so drowsy and lost in himself that he thought he was still dreaming until he felt wet folds replace her fingers, and when a groan dislodged itself lazily from his throat he heard it come out muffled against her lips.  

“Felicia…?” His eyes fluttered, and when he pried them open he found her legs straddling him again; her hips on top of his as they gently undulated, her head fitting so perfectly into the crook of his neck with her arms wrapped around it, literally clinging to him with soft sighs and kisses along his jaw. Her naked body blazed against his, so warm in her radiance that he wondered how he didn’t hear Symby complaining about it. He couldn’t feel her in his skull, absorbing his drowsiness like she usually would, so she must have been in Felicia’s bloodstream for however long she’d been awake for. From how his crotch ached, she must have been at it for a while...

“Morning, Daddy.” Felicia whispered just loud enough for it to instantly jolt him into harsh awareness of where he was, and what had happened last night- but not even that was enough to snap him fully awake just yet.

“...Good… morning.” Eddie yawned to work the stiffness from his jaw and distract himself from the throbbing stiffness elsewhere, inhaling deeply to clear his head of sleep.

 _‘God, she smells good…’_ It wasn’t perfume; not like any he’d ever smelled before, at least. It was something like musk wreathed thick in her hair... something he always associated with her moaning above him while Venom’s tongue ravaged her, and with the taste it would soak up with every orgasm. Whatever it was, it was making him very reluctant to get up. Though, with Felicia _and_ Symby weighing him down, he didn’t see much point in even trying to. It took all his strength just to move his head enough to check what time it was on the bedside clock.

Seven AM. He wouldn’t normally complain about an early start like this, but if she was already raring to go at this time then there was _definitely_ something wrong.

“Little early for this, isn’t it?” He mumbled so as to not draw Felicia’s lips onto his, because he knew if she started kissing him properly then he’d be a lost cause for the entire morning. Even so, he couldn’t stop his hands squeezing whatever they were placed on to check- yes, he was cupping her thighs, and they were so, so warm and soft. He could almost feel Symby thrumming under her skin, or maybe that was just all her as she sighed against his neck and kept grinding her hips against his.

“Nuh uh,” Felicia moaned in his ear. “You still need to give me a baby.”

His lazy groping froze, just as he was about to start grinding back. Fuck. With all the blood gone from his brain he’d almost managed to forget about that. She knew he hadn’t done it last night (knowing Symby’s mood afterwards _she’s_ the one who probably told her…) and she still wanted it done. Eddie gulped and tried to wet his mouth, for once sliding his hand _away_ from her ass as he tried to sit up.

“Uh… about that…” He pushed himself up on his arms, leaning his back against the headboard, while she kept her face buried in his pulse thrumming in his throat, only lifting her hips up because she had to change the angle to stay close to his. As the tiny gap opened between them both, just for a few seconds, he felt the pressure ease ever so slightly on his cock. But the separation of their intimate skin only brought to attention something that, ironically, made his mouth even more dry.

Felicia wasn’t just wet. She was _dripping_ , gushing down her thighs. He could see it shining there, the slick coating her skin, somehow not dried up by the fever-shiver scorching through her veins. If he wasn’t careful, he’d slip right into her. Hell, she was certainly trying her best to make that happen, locking her legs around him and rocking her hips back and forth just how she knew he loved.

It was so hot, and so weird. He was getting flashbacks to the first time he saw her wearing Symby, but this wasn’t _that_ kind of weird. This was... worrying.

“I... think we need to get you to a doctor.” Eddie disobeyed the urges of his erection by trying to shift Felicia off of him, but she clung so stubbornly that it was like trying to pull his own skin off (and considering she had Symby inside her, that actually might have been very accurate…)

“ _Nooooo_ …” She was purring again, pressed in so tight and vibrating so loudly against him it was like being smothered by a car engine. “Stay here with me… and fuck me…”

Eddie made the hardest decision of his life, not just because of the state of his dick, in trying to untangle her arms from around his neck and pulling away from her seeking lips.

“Believe me, sweetie, I want to, but I can’t when you’re like… _this_.” He finally pried himself free from her desperate grasp, though of course part of him regretted it as he left her sprawled and writhing alone in their bed, mewling and moaning.

“But I _neeeeeed_ it, Daddy…” Now _all_ of him regretted it, and was trying to sabotage him by pulling every part back to the nest of her addictive warmth. He had to look away and bite down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, to get the rest of his body to obey him.

“Since you’ve got Symby, I’m... gonna go get dressed.” Eddie tried to drown out her keening as he pulled on clothes from around the bedroom. The symbiote in Felicia’s head was bound to be making her ‘obsession’ even worse, though he was somewhat grateful Symby was with her instead of him. If he had some clothes that wouldn’t dissolve away in seconds, then he’d at least have some extra protection from the effect Felicia was having on him. Though, he couldn’t tell if it would have been easier or harder to keep control if he did have Symby with him. She’d have been pushing him to just give Felicia what she wanted, but at least he would have felt better about rebelling against something trying to tell him what to do. As it was he was only fighting against himself, against his own primal urges and the ache in his balls and the roar of testosterone in his blood, and it was getting more and more difficult to resist it all when every word from Felicia, every sound and look and moan and touch made it so much worse because she was, by her nature, completely and utterly irresistible.

And, also by her nature, she knew that as a fact better than anyone else. Even with whatever was going on with her, she was still Felicia, and she knew exactly how to get what she wanted with or without help from a symbiote. Eddie had just managed to pull pants over his thankfully-waning boner when she reached out for him, only needing to rest her hand on his wrist to make him freeze from the sparks that erupted between their skin.

“Don’t you want a baby with me, Daddy?” She was pouting. Her eyes were so big and she was so beautiful and, God, she sounded so disappointed… she must have known how hesitant he was. Of course she knew. They knew _everything_ about each other, everything that came with sharing a symbiote. The only thing Eddie didn’t know was _why_ she was acting like this, but he still wanted to tear himself naked again and throw himself to her, just to see and hear her be happy for him.

But he _couldn’t_ . The nagging part of his brain, the part that Symby liked to hide herself within whenever he didn’t eat or sleep enough, was empty now but blaring warning sirens in his skull. He couldn’t stop thinking that any move he made on her would be taking advantage of her, and the thought of doing _that_ was enough to make him feel sick.

“It’s not that, I… I don’t…” Even if he knew what to say, it would have been an effort to get it out in one piece when she was making him feel so guilty about buttoning himself up. After long seconds full of a heavy sigh he had to give up on trying to say anything. “We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

“Don’t wanna talk. Wanna fuck...” Her hand dropped as he leaned away from her to grab his phone, but her fire lingered behind and spread all through him as he left the bedroom. Jesus, he hoped she wasn’t infectious… what would _he_ be like with her ‘condition’? Was it some kind of side effect of symbiote bonding? Symby had mentioned her chemistry was different last night… some kind of hormonal imbalance, maybe? Whatever the hell it was, Eddie knew he wasn’t smart enough to figure it out. And, after a lifetime of pushing everyone outside of him away, there was only one person he knew of who was A) a hell of a lot smarter than he was and B) might actually be willing to help him out.

And, of course, he didn’t have his number. The only way he could think of to contact him might not even be open for another few hours… but it was all he had at the moment. He sat down in the living room, called it up and held his breath... and let it out in a sigh of relief when it didn’t go to voicemail.

“ _Alchemax front desk, how may we help you today?”_

“Yeah, uh...  I need to talk to Dr Steven. Is he around?”

_“May I ask about the purpose of this call?”_

“It’s a… sensitive matter regarding alien symbiotes. Tell him that and he’ll know who I am.”

_“One moment.”_

Eddie heard rumbling from over his phone, loud and jarring even when he pulled it away from his ear. ‘ _Weird choice of hold music, Liz…’_

Then he realised it wasn’t coming from the phone. It was in his other ear, accompanied by loose arms wrapping around his neck from the back of the couch.

“Come back to bed, Eddie…” Felicia drove her purr right through him by nuzzling against his cheek, rubbing her face anywhere and everywhere she could reach and clawing down his shirt.

“I can’t, baby, I’m getting someone to help you.” Eddie whispered through a groan, trying to keep the phone away from her.

“Don’t need help,” she breathed. “Need _you_.” She was not gonna give up nearly so easily, pulling herself next to him on the couch so the hand snaking under his shirt could reach further down-

One palm on his crotch, not even under his pants, and he was already hard all over again.

“And I _really_ need you to stop doing that…” Eddie could only hiss as she rubbed all over his bulge, every effort he made to pull it away proving futile as she kept assaulting his neck with kisses.

“But I’m horny,” Felicia moaned against him, “and cold, and you’re so _warm_...” She only released his cock to slide her hand under his shirt again, rubbing the hard ridges of his taut abs as they strained to hold in all the groans he wanted to let out. He didn’t have the strength to both stay quiet and make her stop, and with the phone listening in on him-

 _“I trust this is an emergency, Mr Brock?”_ Eddie scrambled to bring it to his ear again when he finally heard a voice on the other end. _“Your symbiote’s not gone… feral again, has it?”_

“Uh, n-no, actually, it’s…” Christ, the last time he’d see the doctor it had been when Kraven was terrorising dinosaurs in New York’s sewers, and he hadn’t even been near Alchemax since Felicia got shot in their foyer thanks to their bullshit security. He didn’t want to give away too much without knowing for sure he’d get any help this time… but if this was really symbiote-related, then he had to mention it.  

“For the last few months I’ve been… kinda sharing the symbiote with someone else.”

“ _‘Sharing’ it?”_ Dr Steven repeated. _“As in… it’s bonded to another person?”_

**_“I wish he would stop calling me ‘it’.”_ **

Eddie almost growled again, this time only at Symby finally making herself known in this mess she’d helped to make even worse. _“And I wish_ you _would make Felicia calm down…”_ She’d managed to get his zipper down, and he had to use one hand to hold his jeans closed to stop her going into his underwear while the other kept his phone clamped close to his head.

“Basically, yeah,” he said into it. “And now she’s acting… really, really weird.”

_“You’ll have to narrow down exactly what ‘weird’ means in this case.”_

“Weird enough that if I take her to a hospital they might lock her up in some kind of top secret lab or... something, I don’t know.” Eddie gritted his teeth as Felicia started climbing over him, pulling his shirt up so she could rub her face and purr all over his bare skin while still tugging at his jeans and tracing the bulge in his underwear.

_“Please, Mr Brock, this isn’t the 1970s. The government doesn’t keep anything like that a secret anymore. I suppose if this has been caused by the symbiote I could offer some insight into the problem…  will you be able to bring the subject in for examination?”_

Eddie didn’t like his girlfriend being referred to as ‘the subject’, but that wasn’t what made him groan so loud he almost dropped the phone.

_“Brock? Are you still there?”_

“Yeah... yeahwe’llbethereseeyouthenbye.” He ended the call as quickly as his shaking thumb would allow, letting the phone drop as his back arched and curses hissed out thick and loud from his throat. It was the standard reaction to having a symbiote tongue wrapped around your cock, which was kept safely covered by your pants just two seconds ago. It would have been bad enough with just Felicia taking him, especially in her current state, but when she had Symby covering her mouth too… he was powerless. Literally all he could do was shudder and moan and hold her hair as three-feet worth of alien tongue slathered all over his cock.

“You two are gonna be the fucking death of me…”

Felicia made a sound around his dick as she swallowed it. He couldn’t tell if it was a purr or a giggle, only that it felt good thrumming around him.  


  


**xx**

  


“ _Eddieeee_ , where are we _goiiiiing_?”

It was the third time Felicia had asked him that, always with arms squeezing tight around him as if she could drag them both back home through sheer force of will and pouting. After he’d relented and, for lack of a more eloquent phrase, let her suck him dry, he’d hoped that it would have kept her satisfied and snap her out of her sex-craze for a least a few hours. But it hadn’t slowed her down one bit, and it was hard enough even convincing her to get dressed, let alone out of the house and through the front door of Alchemax Tower with her clinging so tightly to his arm the whole way. Of course Symby was no help at all; she’d offered to make Felicia decent by forming clothes for her, but Eddie didn’t trust her at all on that front after how she’d ‘encouraged’ their girlfriend that morning. He kept Symby banished to his bones, feeling her pout just as much as Felicia did while he herded them all to someone that would hopefully assure him he wasn’t going fucking insane.   

“I told you, sweetie,” Eddie spoke quietly as he bustled Felicia into the elevator to the familiar lab floor, “we’re going to see a doctor.”

“Don’t want a doctor… want a baby...”

“Yeah, that’s exactly _why_ we’re going to see one…” He pulled her closer with his arm draped his arm over her shoulders, to steer her in the right direction and stop her trying to run away if needed. Though, there was more to it that he’d noticed on the way over. Ever since they’d left the apartment he’d had the urge to keep her under watch and shielded away from anyone else… _especially_ any other men. He’d feel his teeth grit whenever one passed too close to them and his throat tense with a budding snarl… at first he’d just blamed it on Venom bubbling up through his mood, until it happened a third time when he saw that the elevator wasn’t empty. From the look that the guy threw him when he got off on another floor, Eddie must not have hid it, or Felicia, as well as he’d thought he did. Not that it mattered. All he cared about was finding out what the hell was wrong with his girl, and he wasted no time in getting her to the same place he’d once gone to in desperation less than a year ago.  

 **_“You could just give her what she wants, Eddie,”_ ** Symby was trying to tell him, floating in his head and wreathed in the arms around Felicia, staying away from his legs so he didn’t trip while carrying them all down the hallway to the lab. **_“That would solve all of this.”_ **

_“Not an option.”_

**_“Why?”_ **

_“Because... it just isn’t.”_ Eddie wasn’t going to get into it all over again. Not just now. Maybe Symby just didn’t understand yet that human ‘spawning’ was a lot more complicated than just leaving behind some goop. He’d have to explain it afterwards. Luckily Symby faded into the back of his mind when he found the door he was looking for, opening it into cold sterile light that was equally unnerving and reassuring at the same time.

Squeezed into his wheelchair behind the cluttered computer desk, Dr Steven hadn’t changed at all since Eddie last saw him. He barely even turned his chair when Eddie entered with Felicia, too absorbed in whatever was on the microscope he was looking down to greet them.

“Hey. Earth to Steven. There’s a woman here who needs fixing.” Eddie prided himself on being a nuisance when he needed to be, and it only took a few seconds of incessantly snapping his fingers until the doctor finally and very begrudgingly paid him any attention. He wheeled back and away from his desk, squinting hard at Felicia even when he moved closer to her. She burrowed deeper into Eddie’s side, the ambient purrs that constantly lanced through her growing louder as he held her more tightly. The longer the doctor looked her over, examining her, the more tense he was feeling… the more defensive. Something was telling him to start a fight, and for once it wasn’t Symby.

“So, this is the patient…” Dr Steven finally pulled away from her, but Eddie’s clenched jaw didn’t relax yet. “She looks familiar.”

Eddie cleared his throat, trying make the growl that came out not sound like one. “Probably cause she’s known around the city as Black Cat, and she broke into your office last year with me."

“Oh. _Oh_.” Dr Steven face contorted so much from the realisation that he had to readjust his glasses before they fell off his face. “Yes, I remember that… and, uh... reading about you two... _together_.”

“Yeah, you and the rest of New York…” Eddie was still pissed over his relationship becoming tabloid fuel the very same morning that it came into being, but he really had no-one to blame but himself for it. At least nowadays he held the monopoly on VenomCat news (with decent pictures blackmailed out of Boomerang every other week) so he didn’t need to worry about this _incident_ being leaked out anywhere. What would the headline for it even be? _‘Black Cat: Baby Fever?’ ‘Venom and Black Cat’s Litter?’ ‘Alien-Supervillain-Antichrist To Be Born in Next Nine Months?’_

...Why was he thinking so much about it? No-one outside this lab was going to know what was happening, especially not after Felicia was cured. That’s all he had to do. Get her cured, then go home and act like nothing happened. Simple. Might not have _looked_ simple from all the screens Dr Steven was setting up, but he was sure everything would be fixed in an hour. Two hours at the most.

Cause if this guy didn’t know what was wrong with her… well, then he was fucked. Literally.

“I’ll warn you, Brock,” the doctor told him, “humans are not exactly my field of expertise-”

“Really? Never would have guessed.”

Eddie’s sarcasm only earned him a tired glare from over the doctor’s glasses. “But if there’s also a symbiote involved, I’ll do my best. If she could lay flat on the examination table…”

Eddie looked over to the slab that Dr Steven gestured to, dimly remembering almost dying on it from having a harpoon shot through him by Kraven. Fun times. He tried to guide Felicia over to it, but she must have known that it came with bad memories from how stubbornly she clung to him while sitting on the edge.

“Sweetie, you need to let go of me.” He was trying to untangle her arms from around his neck, but her grip was so tight it was impossible to pry her off.

“Noooo… don’t wanna… it’s cold.” She was actually shivering, despite the surface of her skin still feeling like a furnace even through her clothes. And she had a point; from what he remembered, the table _was_ really damn cold to lie on. Eddie sighed and turned his head to the doctor, not even caring at how perplexed he looked from the whole display.

“You got a blanket you can put down on it or something?”

Dr Steven blinked, shaking his head as if having to convince himself of what he was really seeing (funny; the guy barely flinched when it came to alien shit but two adults engaged in PDA left him speechless). When he recovered, he wasn’t up for being very helpful. “Does this look like a veterinary to you? Actually, don’t answer that. I’m not sure what symbiotes count as.”

Eddie really, _really_ wanted to start a fight all over again for that, but for once Symby was the one holding him back instead of pushing him on.

**_“Ignore him, Eddie. Let me go to her. I’ll keep her warm.”_ **

So all he could do was sigh again, heaving the whole world through his lungs at that point, then relent for the second time that morning as he let the symbiote pass from him to Felicia through his fingers.

“See, Symby’s with you. That feel better?”

Symby sank into her pores, and when she was gone Felicia nodded gratefully, finally releasing Eddie and lying flat on the table. Her shadow lay thick beneath her in stark contrast to her hair, a dark cloud cushioning her from the cold hard surface of the metal.  

“Since you didn’t deign to explain it over the phone,” the doctor drove his wheelchair to the side of the table, ”would you mind telling me specifically what I’m trying to fix here?”

Eddie’s mouth was open, but nothing came out. He’d been trying to think of how to describe it since they’d left, in any other way than just bluntly stating what it was. But even _that_ didn’t seem like much of a useful option, not if Steven didn’t even know how to react to persistent snuggling in his presence. “She’s… well, she…” He rubbed the back of his neck when he felt it flushing just trying to _think_ of how to explain the situation. “Look, I don’t know if it’s some kind of mutation or if a radioactive cat bit her or whatever, but she’s… well, you’ll see for yourself.”

Dr Steven gave him a look that could only be described as skeptical disbelief. And for someone who worked with aliens to be made skeptical was surely a rare feat. He seemed to mentally shrug as he turned attention back to Felicia stretched out on the table, while Eddie wondered why he was getting more tense the more the doctor looked her over.

“Ms, uh…?” Steven looked to Eddie for an answer, and he coughed around another buried snarl before he gave it.

“Felicia. Felicia Hardy.”

“Ms Hardy. My name is Dr Steven. How are you feeling?”

Felicia couldn’t stay still, even with Symby around her. She squirmed and writhed and fidgeted, almost exactly like she did on their bed. Eddie had to bite his lip again and not look too much at her, but at the same time… he didn’t want to look anywhere else. He _had_ to keep watching, keep looking her over… keep making sure she was safe.

And his. All his.

Eddie felt his hackles rising with every second, as Felicia answered the doctor with a mewl. “Tired… hungry… I want Eddie.”

“He’s still here, Ms.” Steven assured her just as Eddie’s hand clamped on hers, feeling both skin and symbiote between his fingers and calming down just a little from it.

 _‘Still here. Not going anywhere. Not without you.’_ He looked down at her, at her beautiful blue eyes fluttering up at him; so eagerly asking, pleading, begging him to take her home and _take her_ -

“Is he gonna help us have a baby, Eddie?” she asked.

Then he snapped out of it. Literally, it was like waking up to someone slapping him in the face when he came back to reality. He thought he’d passed out for a second, but the doctor didn’t seem concerned as he looked at him. He just looked very, very confused, and Eddie knew exactly how that felt. The confusion didn’t last long though, not when he realised why the sudden rush of desire and lust and carnal _need_ felt so familiar. It was the same one that flooded him last night, the one that he thought Symby had started. But the symbiote wasn’t with him now. So where the hell did it come from... and where the hell was it going?

“Is that part of her ‘acting weird’?” Steven asked, oblivious to the storm in Eddie’s endocrine system only just fading away. Eddie swallowed the last of what had just come over him, though his mouth still felt like it was padded with cotton when he tried to speak.

“Yeah. She’s… basically spent the last twenty-four hours trying to get me to… make a baby with her.” He rushed out the last few words just to get them out and over with. Steven, surprisingly, only raised an eyebrow.

“Most men wouldn’t complain about that,” he said dryly.

“Well, I am not _like_ most men,” Eddie countered at the very edge of his patience, ”and it’s not just her trying to get me to knock her up! Even the symbiote is trying to do it!”

Steven looked slowly from Eddie’s outstretched accusing finger, to Felicia and the symbiote shadowing her, then back again. “I see. And the symbiote is… involved? When you two…?”

Eddie had another moment where his mouth was open and nothing was coming out of it. Nothing except stutters, and half-words, and silent curses to himself for saying too much. Eventually he managed to piece together an ‘acceptable’ answer.

“That is none of your business. Just tell me why the hell she’s acting like... _this_.”

“Alright, alright, just give me a moment…” The doctor rolled his eyes as he shone a light in both of Felicia’s, then checked the back of her throat twice to make sure that the deafening purring sound was definitely coming from it. Then came the thermometer, something in her ear, a blood pressure pump… it was just like a normal checkup, when this was anything _but_ normal. But that wasn’t what was making Eddie so impatient. He saw Steven readying a stethoscope, and seeing him place the end on Felicia’s chest, just under her shirt, almost made him tackle him right out of his chair. He did _not_ like him touching her. Even though he had to, even though he was doing it to help, he _did not like it._ His fists were tight enough that he could have crushed bone in his palms by the time Steven finally pulled away from her, and when he exhaled it was like a beast breathing out smoke before a blaze of fire came out from its throat. Eddie wanted to hear that she was okay. He wanted everyone to stop looking at her, stop _touching_ her. He wanted to take her back home and fuck her brains out and fill her with his-

“I had a cat once,” Dr Steven said. “Looked like a tiger. She’d go into heat every year in the summer.”

This time, it was sheer and utter bewilderment that saw Eddie running facefirst back into reality. He could actually feel his arousal dripping away as he blinked to try and process what he’d heard. “And... what does that have to do with Felicia?”

Steven was the one to sigh this time, as if it should have been painfully obvious. “It’s _relevant_ because your girlfriend is showing every sign of heat that my cat did. Overly affectionate, rolling around, rubbing against anything that comes near her.” To prove his point he dangled the end of the stethoscope near her, and she snatched at it to rub the metal against her cheek. “Just to name a few. I’m sure you’ve noticed the more… overt signs.

Eddie was _still_ blinking, completely unable to tell if Steven was being serious or not. After some seconds looking back and forth between him and Felicia (who was actually looking more and more cat-like by the second…) he decided that, against all logic left untouched in the multiverse by superhuman and alien fuckery, he _was_ being serious.

“Listen, doc, I get that you’re the smart one here, but just because her _name_ is ‘Black Cat’ doesn’t mean she _is_ a cat.” Though, even as he said it, Eddie was half expecting her to suddenly sprout ears and a tail as she lay stretched out, _just_ like a lazy cat would be. And the purring. How else could _that_ have been explained?

“Can _you_ think of any other explanation?” Steven challenged.

Eddie couldn’t. He really couldn’t. Oh _God_ , his girlfriend was turning into a cat. A really, _really_ horny cat. Was this a cruel joke cause he called her ‘kitten’ sometimes during sex? Was it his punishment for being greedy and wanting two girlfriends? Was something going to happen to Symby next? Was something going to happen to _him?!_

“Can’t you just… do some tests to find out for sure or something?” It was all he could think to ask for while common sense and logic, for not the first time in his life, collapsed all around him.

“Is that all you think we do here?” Steven asked back. “Sit around and do tests?”

Eddie clenched his fist tight again before it went around the doctor’s neck (although… he’d likely need both of them to reach around all of his chins). “I don’t know or _want_ to know what you do here that involves making _dinosaurs_ ,” he very pointedly reminded, “just do _something_. Cause Venom can’t do any of Alchemax’s dirty work while she’s… distracting us.”

“Eddieeeeee?” Felicia reached for his hand again, the one that wasn’t curled into a fist, and he melted in her fingers and in those eyes.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can we fuck now?”

Eddie didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, not when a single look at Steven showed she’d just proven his point for him.

“I can take her blood and do some labwork on it,” the doctor said with a sigh, already preparing a clean syringe. “But unless you’re willing to leave her and the symbiote here for observation-”

“I’m not.”

“Then that’s as much as I can do.”

Eddie tried to control his sigh as it hissed out from his flared nostrils. “Fine. Fine, just… I just want to know if she’s gonna be okay.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, really.” Dr Steven pushed the needle into her arm, and the yelp of pain she made almost made Eddie go feral. That was an accurate word for it… feral. Uncontrollable. Flares of anger that came from not being with her, not being _close_ enough to her. His skin was itching. He knew he needed to feel her on him to make it go away… and it was probably because of her ‘heat’. Whatever was affecting her was doing it to him too, just not as powerfully. Not yet, at least. And whatever it was... they’d deal with it. He’d help her deal with it, knowing it would pass eventually. So long as she and his symbiote were safe and sound with him, he didn’t need to care about anything else.

As for the baby issue… he’d just find a way to distract her from that. Somehow.

“Now, please,” Steven said as he stored the fresh blood away, “get her out of here before she _contaminates_ everything.”

Eddie didn’t need to be told twice. He picked her up in his arms, letting her cling and burrow and rub into him as much as she wanted and needed to. Symby was a shimmering black ribbon around the syringe hole on her arm. “C’mon, Felicia. Let’s go home.”

She purred, and despite all the weird implications that came with it he couldn’t help but love the sound. Cats only purred when they were happy. And she was happy, so happy that she couldn’t hold the sound in.

“Can we get food?” she asked when they reached the elevator.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” With both his arms occupied with holding Felicia, Symby reached out of her to press the ground floor button for him. “What do you feel like?”

“Fish… I want fish.”

Despite everything, Eddie had to laugh. “Why am I not surprised?”


	3. Sedation

Felicia was turning into a cat- no, for all Eddie knew, she already  _ was  _ a cat. Any second now, he was expecting to glance over at her and see a tail or ears sprouting out of her, or feel whiskers from her cheeks scratching against him. 

Luckily, as it was, the constant purring and rubbing was still the only sign that something was fucked (hopefully not him, so long as he could keep fighting her off…). She wasn’t quite so aggressively horny now that she was lingering in a food coma, barely able to stay awake while Eddie brought them both back home, but it would only be a matter of time before she went right back to it. He’d tried to leave her to nap on the couch, but her grip had been so tight on him that he would have had to wake her to make her let go. That wasn’t a risk he was willing to take, so here he was stranded on the sofa with her burrowing deep into his chest and neck and her legs nestled on his hips and her purrs in his ear- 

“Let’s fuck, Daddy…” Her lips were on his throat just as another weary groan rumbled past it.

‘ _ Here we go again…’  _ Eddie could only try to pry Felicia off as he reached for the armrest, something to give him leverage as she kept tugging so teasingly at his clothes trying to worm her hands under them. This time at least Symby was actually being helpful, keeping everything stuck close to his skin as he reached for his secret weapon on the other side of the sofa, the one thing he was counting on to distract her.  

**_“What are you doing, Eddie?”_ ** the symbiote asked as he finally grasped the stem of the tiny weapon.

‘ _ Acting out of desperation,’ _ he silently answered. _ ‘As usual.’  _

With one arm completely disabled by Felicia latching onto it, Eddie had to twist the cap off with only the other hand and, sighing with relief when he saw it was working, hurriedly aimed it at the far wall.   

“Hey, Felicia... what’s that over there?” 

Surprisingly, Felicia actually listened to him. She looked over at the mysterious red dot now dancing on the wall, flicking up and down and daring her to try and catch it…

Or so Eddie had hoped for. Instead, she simply watched it for a few seconds before completely losing interest and going back to nuzzling him. He tossed the laser pointer aside in defeat. 

“That’s it. I give up. I don’t know what else to do.” He was certain that no man on Earth had ever before felt so thwarted by a gorgeous woman trying to snuggle them. Then again, no other man had another one in their head making them feel guilty about it.

**_“You could try-”_ **

“I already told you,  _ no _ .” Eddie was already making frustrated gestures on his left side, the one not completely dominated by Felicia’s grasp, before Symby showed herself as a tendril over his shoulder. “I can’t fuck her,” he insisted, “and I  _ won’t _ .”

Symby was rolling her eyes before they even fully formed on her face.  **_“But you’ve yet to explain_ ** **why** **_you can’t.”_ **

The force of Eddie’s sigh made his head crane back so that it was almost hanging upside down off the couch. When he pulled it back forward, he felt like he’d somehow given himself whiplash. Or maybe that was just Felicia trying to burrow into him so much. 

“Cause one,” he counted off the reasons with his fingers while another hand couldn’t resist going to Felicia’s hair, “I don’t trust you to keep my dick wrapped right now; two, you’ll probably try something weird if I use a normal condom; three, there are some serious concerns I’m having right now over whether or not she’s able to  _ consent _ to anything, and four; for all I know, doing that’ll just make her even worse!”

Symby only raised one eye, letting the white bulge out more compared to the other, in response to his skepticism.  **_“Can she even_ ** **get** **_much worse than this?”_ ** she challenged. 

“Maybe! I don’t know! I don’t really wanna find out!” Eddie couldn’t help but throw his hands up, which made Felicia whine because it meant he wasn’t stroking her hair anymore. It instantly went back down to keep her appeased. 

‘ _ Though, actually, I am kinda curious…’  _ He then used his other hand to slap himself.  _ ‘No, no, bad Eddie. Stop thinking with your cock.’  _ It used to be he’d tell himself to stop thinking with the symbiote... before he eventually realised that a lot of what he thought of wasn’t even from her. 

Darker days. Lonely days. Compared to the shit he put up with during those, the problem with Felicia was barely more than an inconvenience. Hell, he was almost grateful for it (and not just for the more... selfish reasons). What better way to feel loved than to have your girlfriend completely obsessed with being near you?

...Unless it wasn’t just because of him. 

As usual, Eddie and Symby both arrived at that same thought simultaneously.

**_“Maybe someone else has seen her like this before.”_ **

“Someone else…?”

Eddie already knew two of the answers as he asked it. There was… ugh,  _ Flash _ . He didn’t know how long  _ he _ and Felicia had been together for. If it was a few months at least, he might have come across her acting like this. Then again… Eddie really didn’t want to think about that. Or hear about it. He was already getting angry over trying to scrub it from his brain. 

But, as she quickly told him, that wasn’t the ‘someone’ Symby had been thinking of. Maybe thinking of ‘darker days’ gave her the idea, because this was ‘someone’ that really should have been making him  _ more  _ angry… instead, all he felt was hopeless. Hopeless and stupid and scrambling for anyone and everyone smarter than him to give him the answers.

And, like it or not, Peter Parker would always be that. 

_ ‘God, am I really  _ that  _ desperate?’  _ Of course the answer was yes, he was. He had no idea how long it would take for Steven to get any results, or if they’d even tell him anything useful. He hated waiting. He especially hated waiting to just see what else would go wrong with someone he loved...

He felt something heavy drop into his palm, and found Felicia’s phone under a swarm of black just now peeling away from it and back into his hand. Symby had brought it over from the bedroom, and they both knew she had Peter’s number because the asshole insisted she keep it saved ‘just in case’ (a polite way of saying ‘in case your boyfriend and his alien ever goes on a psychotic rampage. Again’). They also both knew that, like most responsible tech owners, she kept it locked with a passcode. Eddie didn’t even know where to begin with guessing, so he went right to the easy way. 

“Hey, baby, I need you to do something for me.” 

Felicia raised her head from his chest as soon as he spoke, pleading with those big blue eyes for him to do very lewd things to her. “Anything for you, Daddy...”

“I need you to unlock your phone, please.” Eddie tried to ignore her moan even as it sank right into his bones (and… well, boner. At this rate he was gonna have some serious blood pressure problems). 

“Can we fuck after?” She was already lazily tapping the numbers in when she asked, slowly enough to give Eddie a chance to lie convincingly.    
“Y...yyyeah. Eventually.”

Okay,  _ kind of  _ convincingly. He was sure she wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. In fact, she went right back to burying herself in his shirt as soon as the task was done. Eddie tried to shake off the feeling that he was crossing a line, the same feeling he got when he thought of just doing what Felicia was begging for, as he went to her contacts list.  

_ ‘It’s not an invasion of privacy so long as I don’t look at anything… right?’ _

Symby didn’t answer, which at least didn’t make him feel worse about it. With one swipe of his finger, he learned two things about Felicia. 1) She used a curly font that was almost painful to try and read, which was very likely the point of it, and 2) she had him saved as ‘Eddie’ with a heart emoji… and a bear one. (Oh God. ‘Eddie Bear’. He was officially never going to live that down.) Peter was pretty easy to find on the list with the spider next to his name. It took much longer for Eddie to actually figure out what the hell he was going to say, and even longer than that to summon the courage to send the call through. No, not courage… hopelessness? Apathy? Anything that would make him not want to break something as soon as he heard that bastard’s voice?

After minutes spent staring at the screen, idly tapping it so it didn’t turn off, then pulling himself free from Felicia, he still didn’t know what to call the aching effort to stay calm. Symby probably had a word for it. She could tell him what it was later, if they managed to get through this without history repeating itself. He went to the bedroom, not entirely comfortable with having to talk so candidly about Felicia right in front of her… and  _ especially  _ not with her ex.  

“ _ Felicia?”  _ Peter answered far too quickly for Eddie to feel grateful about it. Symby tried not to hiss. 

“Not her,” he gritted out, before remembering that this particular mortal enemy was the only person he had left to get anything useful out of. “Don’t hang up! I’m…” He sighed, expecting to see the call end right then and there. But the connection held strong as he sat down on his bed and tried to piece together an argument, something that wouldn’t have Spider-Man tracking him down just for an excuse to kick his ass (or vice versa…). 

“Look… something  _ really _ fucking weird is going on with her, and I don’t know who the hell to ask about it other than you. So... yeah. I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t important.”

Peter took a while to decide whether or not he believed Eddie. Then, he spoke slowly. 

“ _ Weird, like…?” _

Eddie closed his eyes, not really expecting to even get this far. He sighed again, a heavy sound to buy himself some time. “Has she ever… when you two were a  _ thing _ , did she just start… acting like a cat one day?” That was a good way to put it. Just the cat thing. Not the horny-baby-obsessed thing (not unless Eddie needed something to gloat about…).

“ _ I… can’t say that she ever did,”  _ Peter answered, with so many pauses that he must have been genuinely confused. _ “Not around me, at least. Is she alright?” _

“She’s  _ physically  _ fine, as far as I can tell, but…” Eddie trailed off, with half of his brain on the phone and the other listening to Symby. She was still prickling from the sound of Peter’s voice crackling and thudding over the speaker, piercing into her membrane, shaking loose dusty memories best left buried. Some of them weren’t her own, though. Eddie turned back to the phone with one stinging behind his eyes.

“You got bit by a spider,” he said. “Then you started sticking to walls.”

_ “I... don’t think there’s any radioactive cats running around New York-” _

“You don’t know that!” Eddie insisted. “There’s  _ dinosaurs _ in the sewers that no one knows about! Who knows what the hell is really going on out there!”

Peter only sighed. “ _ If you say so, Brock. Although… now I think about it, there  _ was _ a time a few years ago, when she tried to get herself superpowers. It’s how she got her bad luck in the first place.” _

This was the first Eddie had heard of anything like that. As far as he was concerned, Felicia never even needed powers. “How did that happen?”

_ “She made some kind of deal with the Kingpin… might have been magic or something? I’m not sure. But it made her kinda… feline-y, I guess. The symbiote would probably remember since I had it back then.” _

Eddie covered the phone and leaned into where Symby was still hovering over his shoulder. “That ring any bells?”   
The symbiote curled her tongue over her fangs.  **_“I don’t really like remembering that far back…”_ **

Eddie grunted in agreement, while Peter’s voice kept going beneath his hand. 

“ _ In fact… if you and Felicia really are  _ both  _ bonded to the symbiote, it might be interfering with her biology so that-” _

“It is  _ not  _ caused by the symbiote,” Eddie clenched his jaw so tight that each growl had to be squeezed through his teeth, “so don’t even try and pull that shit on me. The only thing she’s guilty of is  _ encouraging _ it.” He gave the symbiote an accusing glare on his shoulder, though she didn’t seem to even have any guilt to respond with. She only hissed- at least, he  _ thought  _ that was Symby making the loud sound right into his ear. But then he noticed the mattress beneath him sinking and felt warmth radiating close by, signalling that Felicia had tracked him down and pounced on him. And she really  _ was _ hissing like a rabid stray; pulling her lips back and baring her teeth, shoving exhaled air through them as if she was throwing knives with her mouth. 

If Peter heard her, he didn’t seem to think it was anything more than the crackle of the cell signal. There was only one thing he’d picked up on to be confused about.

“...‘ _ She’?”  _ he asked, and it took a moment for Eddie to realise he was referring to the symbiote. 

As he feared and was completely prepared for, Parker really wasn’t going to be any help at all. 

“Never mind.” He hung up and let Symby throw the phone over to the other side of the bed, while he looked over at Felicia crouched and still snarling behind him on the mattress. He didn’t think he even wanted to know… but he asked anyway. “Felicia, why are you hissing?”

“Was that _ Peter _ ?” she asked, spitting out every word. 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t like Peter. Don’t want him.” She curled in on herself, bringing her legs up to her chest and pouting like a child. She usually did that when she didn’t get her way, though Eddie suspected it was mostly because she knew exactly how cute he thought she looked when she did it. 

“Well, that makes two of us, then.” Eddie couldn’t help but smile. In a strange way it was Peter who first brought them together, though it was Symby who glued them to each other. And she would always be proud of that, forging not one but two perfect partners out of Peter’s rejection. Even so, that didn’t mean any of them had to be grateful to the guy. Especially since he wasn’t of any use whatsoever. 

Venom didn’t have much experience with magic outside of the bullshit the Red Hood had gotten him and Felicia caught up in all that time ago, but he was sure he would have noticed if _this-_ he looked at Felicia again and saw her rubbing her own hand along her face like it was a paw- was anything like that. Besides, what kind of spell would just slowly shift someone into being a cat in heat? Not the kind that a wizard with a grudge would want to use against him… truth be told, the only one who knew anything about what was going on was likely Felicia herself. And she didn’t seem to be in any mood to divulge. 

No, the only thing she wanted to do, now that she didn’t have any voices to hiss at, was stretch and meow on the bed, arching her back as she languidly extended herself. Eddie couldn’t tell if she was just trying to get him to notice her (which was working) or if she was genuinely sleepy. He’d seen how quickly she could switch from snoozing to sleazing with barely any notice. While he tried to think of what to do next before she pounced on his cock once again, Symby dropped a hint in his ear. 

**_“We could try tiring her out properly again.”_ **

Eddie considered it. ‘Properly’... like last night, when she’d slept all night after he- no,  _ no _ , he’d told her that it wasn’t an option. But then Symby rearranged her argument in his head, altering his own memory of the sex to illustrate it as something slightly different. And then it clicked. 

_ ‘...Yeah,’  _ he silently told her. _ ‘Yeah, we could.’ _

He looked over his shoulder again at Felicia, still lying on her back and blinking slowly at him. This time, he didn’t have to stop himself appreciating the view of her. She was still in the clothes he’d pulled onto her that morning, but her shirt was hiked up by her rolling around,  exposing the outline of her stomach muscles lying just under the pale swell of her skin, and the waistband of her pants hung low on her hips. Her hair spilled out in waves all around her, almost invisible against the white on the bedsheets. And when she smiled at him, he could see teeth peeking out like tiny fangs. Challenging hm. He was happy to return one of his own, knowing he actually did have fangs to put on show.

“Hey, sweetie… you still tired?” He cocked his head, to better match the upside-down angle that hers was at as she shook it. 

“Not very.”

“You sure? You look very comfy over there.” He leaned toward her, just enough so his hand could slide across the bedsheet and reach one of the rivers of white hair. When she felt his fingers lightly tug against her scalp, she purred and rolled over onto her stomach, resting her chin on a pillow as she fluttered devilish eyes up at him. 

“Would be better if you were with me…” It was a much more subtle invitation than what he’d heard from her since yesterday, almost making him think that she’d actually snapped out of it. But the heat was still there, the furnace of her aura both scorching and drawing him in. He could feel how flushed she was, yet she wasn’t even sweating. She would be soon, though.

“Alright then.” He shrugged, no struggle or hesitation this time as he shifted closer to her, gladly letting her fire burn him. He felt himself flaring; nostrils, eyes, bloodstream, the hairs on his arms tingling as he knelt opposite her on the bed, still a head taller than her with his legs bent. She was kneeling too, hurriedly pulling herself upright now that she thought she’d finally be getting what she wanted, but Eddie stopped her from launching herself on him with a look. Just a look. He didn’t know what it was, but it kept her frozen and staring at him. Waiting for his move first. 

And he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He hooked his hands on either side of her shirt, stroking his fingers lightly against her skin to watch her shiver. Then he spoke softly. 

“Lie back.”

She breathed out as she obeyed, slowly leaning back as he pulled her shirt up her body, stretching her arms up when she was flat on the bed to let him tug it over her head and leave her bare.  

“Good girl.” He tossed the shirt aside and, despite knowing it was probably a bad idea (which made it a perfect companion for this one), started pulling his own off as he straddled her. When it cleared his head and went flying over his shoulder to the floor, he saw that Symby had unlatched Felicia’s bra for him with dextrous tendrils and… did her boobs look bigger than usual? Even the one that was smaller than the other seemed to have swelled in size. How hadn’t he noticed that before?

**_“Because you were trying_ ** **not** **_to look at her all morning, darling,”_ ** Symby informed him from the base of his skull, because of course she’d noticed it without telling him. He raised an eyebrow before deciding, like most men would, that it wasn’t something to complain about. Especially when Felicia looked so glad to show them, pushing them out towards him, grinning as light moans and other intoxicating sounds echoed from her throat... his favourite one amped up as he trailed a finger down her cleavage and gently squeezed one of her breasts. 

“You’re purring like a little kitten.” He leaned in close to tell her that and feel her whimper against his mouth, and the sound was almost as hard as her hips arching up to meet his already-growing erection. Usually she would scoff and shove him away if he called her kitten, never admitting how much she liked it even as her core wettened whenever he said it. But this time he’d finally get a confession out of her… he pulled away from her mouth to hear her when she gave it. 

“You like it when I call you that, kitten?” he whispered against her neck, drinking in the constant thrum of her purrs under her skin as his hand cupped between her legs, rubbing his palm along her covered pussy. 

“Yes, Daddy…” She grinned as she arched into him, knowing she could make him moan just as much as her. He bit down hard on his lip, the only thing stopping him from growling against her. If he wasn’t careful, he was sure he’d lose control… and knowing that only made it all the more tempting to give in. For once in his life, he had to try and not be selfish.  _ Too  _ selfish, at least. 

“You like it when Daddy touches you here?” He was under her panties now, sliding his fingers along her pussy and burying his thumb in her clit, feeling her gasp and gush and hold on tight to his hair as his teeth held onto her neck. She was moaning too much to speak, but the sounds were all the answer he wanted. He pulled back his soaked fingers from her panties, taking the time to pull them off and leave her naked as her throat shuddered. He could smell her musk, practically taste it as Symby started to thickly flood his mouth in anticipation… but he’d make her wait a little longer first. Just enough so he could pace himself and keep his head clear from the haze she brought down on him.

“Please… please, Daddyyyy…” Felicia writhed and squealed under him as her clit throbbed and his fingers slipped back inside, tipping her head so far back into her pillow that she was staring up at the headboard. ”I need your cum... fffffuck me...”

Eddie’s mouth was just under her upturned chin, his longest finger now submerged to the knuckle. He listened to her mewl as he brought his lips to her ear. 

“But I don’t need to fuck you to make  _ you _ cum, kitten.” He curled each finger inwards, feeling her spasm and pulse around them as slick dripped over his palm. His thumb never left her clit, rubbing slow circles into the nub, but now he pulled his whole hand away as Symby dribbled out of his mouth, her teeth fusing over his. “In fact…  **sometimes, we don’t even need to touch you…”**

Felicia’s laugh was breathless as Venom drooled over her, exactly what he was hoping to hear. He was chipping away at the frenzy that had come over her, and her true self was still there under it all. She was still Felicia. And, after all, wasn’t she always a little eccentric? It was just one thing he loved about her.

He almost convinced himself to fuck her after all. But he knew he couldn’t. As tempting and irresistible as she was, he still had to pretend like he had  _ some  _ self control left. His goal of just getting her exhausted hadn’t changed, he just felt a lot better about making it happen. He tried to ignore his throbbing erection, the urge to loosen his pants lest Felicia get too excited again, and when that didn’t work he tried to distract himself from it all. 

At least Symby could help out with that. She already had a tendril snaking inside her, taking over the role his cock would usually have. He licked their shared tongue across his lips, letting the huge length curl out around one of Felicia’s breasts. Black claws adorned his hand as he squeezed her again, letting her moans slowly build before he dragged his tongue across her nipple, retracting Symby’s teeth to safely latch his mouth onto it. His lips rolled around it, his less-monstrous teeth nibbling softly as the flat of Symby’s tongue swirled around the tip-

And then… something hit his tastebuds. Not just Venom’s- the sweetness soaked through to Eddie’s, a mysterious burst of flavor trickling down his throat. He groaned and blinked in confusion, sucking once more to check if he really had tasted something. The second burst was even more sharp, so sweet that he felt his tongue tingling even when he pulled his mouth away. There was white dribbling from the bud of her nipple, mixed with the sheen of saliva over it. He looked over at her other breast, and when he lightly squeezed it the nipple started dripping too. Symby peeled back from his mouth as it fell in concern.

“...Kitten, your tits are leaking.” Even when Eddie realised that it was milk, that it was actually the most ‘normal’ thing he’d seen happen to Felicia so far, and that she was still moaning her way to an orgasm, he felt like he should be worried. First the purring, then the hissing...

_ ‘And now she’s making milk. Because of course she is.’  _ It explained why they’d swollen so much. And... it actually tasted  _ good _ . Not as thick and heady as juice from her pussy, but still with the sweetness that was completely her. He couldn’t stop himself licking his lips, picking up drops still lingering there. He squeezed her breast again, and Felicia’s moan as she trickled was almost as delicious as the rest of her.

“Please... don’t stop,” she breathed. He’d denied her so much that day that he couldn’t bare to disappoint her this time. Even so… between this and getting so turned on from ‘Daddy’, he was gonna have to do some serious psychoanalyzing soon. 

_ ‘I am gonna judge myself  _ soooo _ fucking hard after all this.’  _ With that promise, he didn’t feel so guilty about so eagerly latching onto her breast again. He suckled deeply, taking more than just her nipple on his tongue so he could coax more milk out, and the trickle became a steady sweet flow down his throat. It was warm, just like the rest of her, almost like sugar melted into liquid. He felt sharp nails digging into his scalp, holding his head in place (as if he’d want to move it before he was done…), stopping him from getting too lost in how completely hedonistic he was being. Though, Felicia was loving it just as much as he was.

“Other one… do the other one too, please…” She struggled to speak through her panting moans, but Eddie could hear her through the vibrations from her skin, tuned through Symby to him. He raised his head, just enough to release her nipple with his breath still hot against it and his throat still drinking down its milk, and looked at her other neglected one. Just as he was trying to puzzle out how to do both at once, Symby already thought of it. Her mouth formed from a tight-fitting sheath of black around her waist, and it perfectly replicated Eddie’s squeezing and suckling with the added bonus of her tongue wrapping around her whole breast. 

**_“It tastes good, Eddie,”_ ** Symby said over Felicia’s renewed mewls. **_“What is it?”_ **

_ ‘I’ll, uh… explain later. Just keep going.’  _ The last thing he needed was Symby knowing the connection between milk and babies being on the way… especially when Felicia was so close. After making her cum so many times before he was able to tell when his work was almost done, and not just from Symby letting him know through the bond. She was bucking into him more wildly, her legs stretching out to take whatever was in her as deep as possible, her moans going deeper too and faster and faster until… there it was. The unbroken sigh that shook the walls around them and her walls around him and, in this case, made her squirt a whole jet of milk out so fast that Eddie almost choked on it. Her peak came back down when he recovered from spluttering. She lay spent beneath him, shiny with sweat, heavy chest heaving and still dribbling. At first Eddie held back from licking it up, then said fuck it and did it anyway. It didn’t help his still-raging boner at all, but it got one last lazy moan out of Felicia as she melted into the sheets. With her tongue hanging loosely out the side of her mouth and her eyes rolled so only the whites showed, he wondered if Symby had decided to just stay in her body. He wondered a  _ lot  _ of things in that surreal moment, the afterglow that was as much his as it was hers thanks to Symby sharing it between them, about himself and her. 

“Do you even realise how weird all this is?” he asked, just to try and answer one of the many many things nagging him. Felicia looked so calm and at ease with it all, not even registering anything being out of the ordinary, and that was what worried him the most. She looked up at him through tiny slits in her eyelids.

“But it feels good...” She had to mumble to say anything, already starting to fall asleep. Eddie sighed. 

“Can’t argue with that...” He climbed off of her and pulled the covers over her body with one last kiss on her lips, a chaste one compared to what his mouth had been desperately doing before. She smiled just before she started snoring, soft whistles through her nose over the quiet meows from the pit of her throat. She was taken care of at last… he just hoped it would be enough to keep her sated through the night. 

“Guess we’ll see what’s waiting for us in the morning,” he muttered mostly to himself, even though Symby was surging up through his skin to his ear. She seemed more viscous than usual, struggling to pull herself through his blood against the flow of his arteries as he lay on the other side of the bed. Maybe she’d drank a little too much, which made Eddie snort just to think about. Symby sped up her ascent through his body, making her disapproval clear with a pinch of the skin on his neck. It was a back-and-forth of Eddie being increasingly amused at Symby’s annoyance and her only getting even  _ more  _ annoyed, until Eddie finally soothed her by rubbing under her gooey chin. At least Symby didn’t take nearly as much work to calm down… tomorrow he hoped the doctor would finally have something worthwhile to share, or at least that he’d find some other way to keep Felicia under control. But if he didn’t… well, a day spent drinking her down was far from something to be dreading. His hand started to drift down as he considered it, trying to ease the ache in his pants that had been haunting him for what felt like hours. And now that he didn’t have to worry about doing anything unprotected with Felicia-

**_“Don’t you have work tomorrow, Eddie?”_ ** Symby asked pointedly, now pinching his ear as she floated near it, demanding that his hand return to her serpentine body instead of his. 

...And she was right. Shit. Tomorrow was Monday. And like hell was he gonna be able to concentrate on anything knowing what Felicia might be getting up to when he wasn’t around. Eddie groaned and dropped his hand, instead reaching for his phone once again while his other hand tried to stop Symby leaving bruises over him.

_ ‘I am so fucking glad I waited to use my vacation days...’ _


	4. Anticipation

The next morning, Felicia protested being so horribly neglected by Eddie’s cock by knocking over everything she could bat at with her hands, and Symby hadn’t forgotten Eddie’s promise to explain what was coming out of her breasts. Eddie dealt with the former by, of all things, fixing the collar from Felicia’s ‘work’ outfit around her neck with a bell, so it would jingle whenever she moved and let him know wherever she was. The latter was a lot more difficult to get through, even though he only really had to say one word.   
“It’s… milk.” He’d hoped that alone would have explained it to Symby, but she still sat curled around his neck, waiting for him to go on. “I mean.... you know what it is. It’s what we put on cereal.” He tried to say it without thinking too much of how good it had tasted… and while telling himself that he was salivating over something completely different. The fact that Felicia herself enjoyed it just as much, that only made the accompanying shame even worse. All he could do was bury his face in his hands as yet another burst of fire shot up around his cheeks, only intensified by Symby pulling herself under his chin. 

_ “ _ **_I thought only cows and goats made milk,”_ ** she stated, only knowing what those creatures were because she liked eating them. 

“All mammals do, Symby. It’s just that we usually only...  _ drink _ the kind that comes from cows… though goats, not so much.” Eddie felt his throat convulsing. It was almost like nausea, but it wasn’t because something was trying to escape his stomach through his mouth. It was the exact opposite; his oesophagus was reacting to  _ wanting  _ something. It gulped down air the same way it gulped down Felicia’s warm milk… and it had felt so dry since yesterday. But now, remembering how she moaned and writhed as he and Symby suckled her… he was drooling. Literally. Christ, there really was something going wrong with him too.

**_“Is Felicia becoming a farm animal, then?”_ ** Symby asked, almost giving Eddie whiplash as he spluttered on his own saliva and wiped at his mouth.

“No! God, I fucking hope not, no… women do it too. But... usually only when they’re pregnant-” He cut himself off when he noticed the sound of a tinkling bell nearby, on his left. There he found Felicia, just seconds away from batting his glass of water off the end table with her hand. She froze when he caught her in his glare and scowled at him, before slinking back into the bedroom where she would keep scowling from the comfort of her covers. He almost preferred it when she was just trying to seduce him. 

_ “ _ **_Why?”_ ** Symby asked him, and for a second he thought she was trying to trip his mind up and make him admit how badly he wanted to fuck Felicia after all. Then he remembered what they were actually talking about. Why did pregnant women (or in this case, a woman who really wanted to be) make milk?   
“Because… it’s supposed to be food for the baby,” he muttered, worried that even muttering the B-word where Felicia could hear it would flip another switch and have her pouncing on his lap. Hell, he was even worried about how much of Symby she could hear in her current state.

**_“But she’s not pregnant yet,”_ ** Symby pointed out.

“Please don’t say ‘yet’...” Eddie sighed, and when he heard his phone buzz he let out an even deeper sigh. It turned to one of relief when he saw who was calling.

“Doc, I am  _ begging  _ you to give me some good news right now.” Even as he held the phone to one ear, the other was strained to listen for anymore bell jingles nearby.

_ “Well, the _ good  _ news is that, other than an initially very high concentration of estrogen and a whole cocktail of other hormones in her bloodstream, I can’t find anything  _ physically  _ wrong with Ms Hardy. Which is also the bad news. I can’t tell you what’s caused this... change in her.” _

“Are you serious?” He’d been waiting for two days, fending off his girlfriend, having to stay home to keep an eye on her, only to find out there was  _ nothing _ wrong with her?! Steven was not very empathetic to Eddie’s plight.

_ “Do I look like the kind to make social calls? We wouldn’t be speaking unless I was absolutely sure.” _

Eddie rubbed hard at his forehead, while Symby tried to soothe his aching brain for him. “It’s not like she’s drugged or anything, right? She’s still… aware of everything around her?” Felicia’s state of mind was what worried him more than anything else. Just because she was baby crazy right now didn’t mean she  _ actually _ wanted one. When she eventually snapped out of it (and she would, she  _ had  _ to at some point), he couldn’t bear the thought of her thinking she’d been… 

“ _ If you’re asking whether she is able to  _ consent  _ to anything,”  _ the doctor simplified for them both, _ “I don’t see why she wouldn’t be. It’s like being intoxicated, Brock. It doesn’t make you do things you would  _ never _ normally do, it only makes it  _ easier _ to do things you might regret.” _

“That... doesn’t really reassure me. At all.” 

Steven made another unsympathetic noise.  _ “How does she interact with others besides you and the symbiote?” _

“Well, when she heard the voice of one of her exes she started hissing and didn’t stop for about five minutes.”

“ _ Interesting…” _

That wasn’t the word Eddie would have used. “Interesting  _ how _ ?” 

_ “Well, it ties into a theory that I’ve been mulling over. I found that the hormone levels in her blood sample diminished exponentially after you both left, at a much faster rate than natural protein decomposition would allow. I would need to take another sample to confirm my suspicion, but I believe the hormone saturation only happens when  _ you  _ are near her.” _

Eddie felt his optic nerves squeezing together, as he tried to decipher the pseudoscience bullshit (with some prodding from Symby).

“...Are you saying  _ I’m  _ the reason she’s like this?” he asked, because of course everything was always his fucking fault.

“ _ No, I’m merely  _ suggesting  _ it,”  _ Steven corrected. _ “It might be that you only need to be separated for a short while for her to return to normal.” _

Was it really that simple? Eddie didn’t know whether or not to believe it… mostly because he wasn’t up for leaving Felicia by herself like this. But that wasn’t what was still making his head spin, despite Symby’s best efforts.

“I-I still don’t get it, what is it about  _ me _ that would have this kind of effect on her?”

Steven sighed, a deep burst of interference over the phone speaker.  _ “To put it simply, Brock… because  _ you _ are the only one she’s interested in, that she trusts enough to help her… deal with it.” _

Eddie blinked, over and over, before he decided that it was almost a compliment. Whatever the hell was up with Felicia, if it was happening around him for a reason then it was at least a good reason.

“...Right. Thanks for that. I think.”

_ “There’s one more thing.” _ Steven spoke just as Eddie was about to hang up. _ “Her blood also contained trace molecules from the symbiote itself. Since you didn’t allow me to take anything directly from the symbiote, I extracted the traces, analysed them, and I discovered something curious. The traces were actively undergoing meiosis, instead of mitosis. Is the symbiote known for regrowing itself in that manner?” _

Eddie had to try and sift through the bio-babble again to understand what he was really trying to say, but this time Symby didn’t help. This time, she was completely silent. And when Eddie remembered what ‘meiosis’ really was- splitting, dividing,  _ reproducing _ \- he also knew why. 

“...No,” he answered. “No, she is not.”

_ “‘She’?”  _

Eddie ended the call, and Symby was already on his shoulder trying to not look so guilty.

**_“Eddie…”_ **

“You’re pregnant.”

**_“...Yes,”_ ** she finally admitted. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut as his body sagged, and everything gained a harsh retrospective clarity.

“For how long?”

Symby churned in his blood.  **_“I’ve tried to postpone the spawning for months, but...  I can’t hold it off any longer. It will come within a week, at most.”_ **

Eddie didn’t know how he never noticed his Other was on the verge of spawning for so long, but he knew now why she’d been so insistent on him giving Felicia what she wanted.

“And you want me and Felicia to have a baby… so yours can have a host.” 

Symby had retreated to the pit of his stomach, joining the roiling tide of acid with her agitation. There was a gurgle that sounded like a whimper from her.  **_“I don’t want another monster, Eddie. I can’t… I can’t do that to the world again. I just want it to be good. And you… you and Felicia are the most good I know of.”_ **

Eddie had never heard her sound so desperate before. The waver, the distortion in her voice that sent shivers across his skin… it surprised him, even more than hearing Felicia purring had. Or, maybe it was hearing that she thought his child could redeem hers that surprised him.

“...You really mean that?” he asked. 

**_“Of course.”_ ** And from how she surged around his bones, making them vibrate lightly against each other like they were full of her voice, he knew she really believed it. The constant encouragement to give in, the refusal to dilute the testosterone in his bloodstream… it wasn’t just her being naive or ignorant about human biology. She just saw no other way for her inevitable spawn to be good. 

Eddie severely doubted that anything coming out of her this time around could be as bad as Carnage was...but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be a problem. After all, it would need to bond to someone eventually. And there was no-one,  _ no-one  _ on the planet right now, that he trusted enough to give it to. 

If he was ever going to have a baby… what better time than now? And who better to have one with than Felicia? These were questions that, after spending what felt like hours thinking them over, he carried to their bedroom, where he found her still sulking in a sprawl on the bed. 

“Felicia.”

She groaned, though it almost sounded like a mewl, as she stretched out her limbs and mouth wide in a yawn. Other than the collar around her neck, she wore one of his old shirts that was bunched up around her waist from how she lay, revealing her (and his) favourite pair of black lace panties and the underside of naked, heavy breasts. She blinked slowly at him as he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, with a perfect pout that took all of his willpower not to kiss. 

“Feli, sweetie, I need you to listen very carefully to me, okay? Nod if you understand.”

She did, with a light jingle echoing from the bell around her neck as attentive green eyes watched him. Beautiful, beautiful green eyes. He wondered if their kid would have them too. 

“I know you’re in a weird place right now, and… there’s something making you act like this,” he went on. “For all I know, it’s some kind of mind control or… something fucking up your hormones, or… look, whatever the hell it is, it’s influencing you. It’s making you act like you wouldn’t normally act. Nod if you’re still listening.”

There was another tinkle from the bell when she moved her head, angling it into the curve of his palm as it lay flat near her. Her cheek fit there perfectly.

“I’ve… thought a lot about this, Felicia,” Eddie said slowly, subconsciously drawing his thumb over her lips. “And though I’ve made up my mind, I still have no idea if this is really what you want. Not you right now, but _you_ outside of all... this. So before we do _anything_ , I need to be absolutely sure.” He slowly pulled Felicia’s head up, until she was now sitting upright next to him. “Do you really want a baby?”

Her answer came immediately. “Yes.”

“Will you still want one tomorrow? Or a week or month from now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you 100% sure? If there is any doubt,  _ any  _ doubt at all-” Eddie didn’t get to finish speaking as she leaned forward and kissed him. Not a passionate, frenzied lunge with her tongue like she’d been baiting him with the last few days. Just a press of her lips, firm and deliberate, onto his own. He breathed her in, trailed his hand from her cheek to her silky nest of hair, and kept it curled in there as she released his mouth. 

“I want a baby with you, Eddie,” she said softly. “And nothing’s going to change my mind.”  Her eyes were so soft and bright, the cloudy glaze that had covered them now melted away. This was Felicia telling him definitively, absolutely, that she was serious about this. 

This was the woman he fell in love with. 

This was the woman he wanted to fuck until she cried. 

And, from there, the guiltless floodgates opened. He pulled her in for a second kiss, this one deeper and intense as his tongue sought hers. He heard roaring in his ears and moans, hers and his overlapping as he pinned her down and started tearing clothes off- literally flinging away every barrier between his skin and hers. 

“You really wanna make me a daddy, kitten?” he asked, once his shirt was gone and fingers were busy pulling hers off. She raised her arms eagerly to help him undress her, nodding with a grin that was already breathless. 

“Mm, you’re purring again…” Eddie felt the familiar vibrations from her throat under his mouth, as he nipped the skin there. “You must really mean it.”

“I do… I mean it, Daddy…” Her back arched and everything else curled towards him, meeting his lips as they dragged down her bare cleavage and his cock as it jutted out from his jeans-  _ fuck _ , he was already hard just from listening to her. Symby offered to help take it out, but just this once he wanted to do it all by himself. It was  _ him  _ who was going to impregnate her, after all. 

“You want Daddy’s cum in you?” He asked even though he knew the answer already, just to hear her beg a little more as he pulled his pants down. 

“Yessss…” 

“Yeah, you want Daddy to knock you up?”

  
  


“Yes, Daddy…” Her purrs revved even higher as she mewled, and he had to grab her hips to keep them still as he dragged her panties down her thighs. He could tell how wet, how  _ soaked _ she was already, and the smell… musk, whatever it was, there was no reason to hold back from it now. As soon as her panties were past her knees he fell forwards, burying his face between her thighs to breathe her all in, inhaling and drinking deep from her desperate core. Usually he and Symby would spend a while treating her with their tongues, but there was no need for it here. Though her moans and juice were both delicious, it was only delaying what they were all really aching for.

“God, Felicia, the things you do to me…” Eddie didn’t even know where to start; not with all the blood gone from his brain, leaving behind only symbiote and hormones and the unshakable need to fuck her. More than just now, more than knocking her up, he wanted nothing more than to make her all his, her entire perfect body claimed by him and for everyone to know it. It was all he could think about as seized her mouth, dripping musk from his tongue to hers, spreading her legs and kneading her ass as lined himself up. 

“I want it, Daddy,” she was panting and jingling from her little bell as she grinded into him, “I want it, I want your cum and your baby…”

“Then wrap those sexy legs ‘round me, angel.” She obeyed, clamping her thighs hard around his waist as he pushed into her wetness and pulling him in, in...

“Mmph,  _ fuck… _ fuck, yeah…” Her soft, warm skin welcomed him as he sank into it, and he burrowed in deep as she wrapped around him. Sex with Felicia was always incredible, but this… this was something else. Her smell, her taste, every sound she made was amplified, even more than it would be through Symby… her heartbeat echoing from her breasts, the wet sounds of his cock sliding her apart and his balls hitting her thighs, the collar tinkling with every thrust-

And a whimpering whisper under it all, desperately trying to find his ear. 

“What was that, kitten?” He rearranged her legs slightly, giving the perfect angle to push his dick as deep inside her as it could possibly go. Another whimper in his ear, one that he heard this time. He still thought it was too quiet. 

“Say it a little louder, baby,” he teased, breathing in her ear as he kept pounding into her. He managed to jolt it her past the purrs and moans clogging her throat.  

“Breed me, Daddy...”

“Again.”

“Breed me, Daddy!”

“One more.”

“Breed… me… DADDY!” Felicia squealed and arched harshly into him, and he felt her clench in orgasm around him, flurries of spasms pulling on his cock.

“Mmmmh, good girl.” He kissed her, latching his mouth on hers as he gathered her close in a tight embrace, pressing her into the mattress with his chest and hips as they locked together. He didn’t want to be apart from her, not for one second, not for any longer than it took to pull his hips back and thrust into her over and over and over… he heard the bed creaking and thudding, her moans and purrs shaking the windows as he fucked her, but all he cared about was her. Giving her what she wanted, what they  _ both  _ wanted, closer and closer with each stroke inside her and loving look into her lucid eyes… he slowed down just enough to watch her, the waves of pleasure crashing across her face, the tears of joy leaking past her hazy grin. She was loving this, loving him, relishing the thought of being full of him as much as he loved it too. Each thrust only amplified the effects, more and more and faster and deeper and deeper until-

“Fuck, kitten… almost there… almost… ffffFUCK!” White exploded from Eddie’s wide eyes and, finally, from his cock, releasing a flood of thick cum flushing out her own so deep inside her. After letting it build up for so long there was so much coming out, wave after wave of seed spurting into her, until she couldn’t hold any more. Even as it dripped out around his dick he still felt it going, until she was lying there almost bloated with his load and tangled in his limbs.  

When the groans passed, when his hips finally stayed still, when he collapsed completely into her, Eddie felt like he’d just finished a marathon. His mouth was dry. His balls felt hollow. His skull thumped behind his eyes. He felt shivers as his symbiote melted away from his nerves, just as shaken by his climax as he was and now clinging to his damp skin… just as Felicia was. She was even more exhausted than him somehow, gasping deeply and trembling under him with aftershocks, and still purring despite it. But, when he moved to release her, she instantly stopped him with her legs squeezing around his waist. 

“Don’t… leave just yet,” she whined, pulling his neck down with her arms looped tightly around it. Her pussy clenched too, not wanting to let him go so soon. Eddie had to smile as he relaxed on top of her once again.

“Okay, okay, baby, I’ve got you… I’m not going anywhere…” He stayed there, jammed inside her, glued to her skin, patting her head through her hair, waiting for his blood to calm down and stop thundering in his head. And he thought about how much he adored her… how  _ excited  _ he really was, at the thought of being a daddy. Not just hers. Whatever happened, whatever ended up coming out of Symby… at least there would be someone for it to bond to. A Venom that was better than he or even Felicia ever could be.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?” he asked softly after a few minutes, waiting for Felicia to nod weakly before he moved this time. He didn’t know if he even had the strength left to pull out, but when he finally managed he did so slowly to not bring out too much of his cum as well. She’d need as much of it as she could hold...

If this worked, he was really going to be a daddy soon. He was grateful that he was too spent to worry anymore about that. It was done... and it felt so damn good. Even if that much cum somehow didn’t knock her up… they could just try again. And again. And again. And, hopefully, Felicia would keep calling him daddy anyway.

“You okay, kitten?” Eddie still held her close in his arms, whispering as she gulped and nodded again. 

“Sleepy…” Her head lolled in the crook of his neck, one last tinkle from her bell before he took it off for her.

“Yeah, I think we’ve earned a nap,” he agreed, stretching his arm around her and pulling her to his chest, cocooning them both in warm bedcovers. He could feel her purring more than hear it, low rumbles from her throat that fit perfectly into the rhythm of his heartbeat, just as her body fit perfectly against his. A gentle sigh joined their shared song.    
“I love you, Eddie… Symby...”

“We love you too,” he spoke softly into her hair, kissing anywhere his lips could reach without having to lift his head. His hand went down her cleavage to her belly, already curving around it in anticipation. Through his palm he could feel Symby reaching out for her, puddling in his fingertips to bask in her warmth. Though the symbiote hadn’t involved herself in the exertion, she was just as satisfied as the both of them.

**_“I’ve just thought of something,”_ ** Symby whispered, the first sound to come from her since Eddie entered the bedroom.  **_“Will Felicia become a ‘MILF’?”_ **

Eddie almost snorted against Felicia’s head, morphing his surprise into a cough.  _ ‘And just where did you learn that word?’ _ he asked silently.

**_“Internet.”_ **

Eddie sighed as he closed his eyes again. He kept forgetting Symby could go into computers, and she’d been spending way too much time on them recently… but he’d deal with that later. Much later. Right now, he just wanted to rest with his kitten.

“Eddie…” His name came out as a moan from Felicia’s mouth as she shifted in his embrace.

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Could you… please…?” She was on her back, looking up at him as she tugged the edge of the covers down from her breasts. They were heavy, still, and leaking again. She couldn’t sleep if she was aching there… and though his head was heavy as he moved it to rest on her chest, Eddie was happy to assist her.

“Anything for you, kitten,” he told her, wrapping his mouth around her nipple. 


End file.
